Family Ties
by SpiritAlpha
Summary: The stories of cousins S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jemma Simmons and Inhuman Lincoln Campbell.
1. Recovery (02x20)

_Jemma and Lincoln talk about recent events after Lincoln is rescued from HYDRA and recovering at S.H.I.E.L.D._

* * *

It was night time at the Playground and everyone had gone to bed. Well, almost everyone. Lincoln was lying in the S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary when he heard the door open and turned his head, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Jemma." he said, as Jemma sat down next to his bed. She smiled back.

"Hey, Lincoln." she replied. "You ok?"

"I am, thanks to you." he said. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her closely, his expression turning more serious. He got straight to the point. "What's going on with you and Skye?"

"Nothing." she said. He raised his eyebrows and she sighed. "Ok. There is something."

"You've gone anti-Inhuman." he said, curiously. "That's not like you, Jemma. Something happened. What was it?"

"Trip's death." she said. "He was killed by the Diviner. I know it wasn't Skye's fault, but..."

"You needed someone to take it out on, and because she was down there as well, you took it out on her." he said.

"Yes." she replied, nodding. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." he said. "Come here." Lincoln sat up straight in bed and held out his arms. Jemma let him bring her into a comforting hug. "You should talk to Skye, tell her what happened. She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will, Jemma. She's your friend."

"You know, you really shouldn't be sitting up in bed like this." said Jemma. "You were almost experimented on..." Her voice cracked and she started to cry into his shoulder.

"Jemma, I'm fine." Lincoln replied. "It's not the first time I've been experimented on, remember? Besides, my powers are speeding up the healing process in my body." She nodded and looked up at him.

"I love you, Lincoln." Jemma said.

"I love you too, Jemma." replied Lincoln. "Now go back to bed."

"No. I want to stay with you."

"Jemma, go back to bed." said Lincoln, being reminded of all the times when they were younger when he'd have to get Jemma into bed. She didn't move. "Fine. You can stay here, but you'll need to go back to your bunk before anyone else turns up."

"Or I could just say that I was checking up on my patient." she said. He laughed.

"Or you could do that." he agreed.

Lincoln lay back down on the bed and Jemma continued to hug him.


	2. SOS (02x2102x22)

_Lincoln is getting second thoughts about Jiaying's plans to kill all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and release the Terrigen into the atmosphere. Jiaying finds out that he and Jemma are cousins and kidnaps her to make him go along with her plans. Lincoln is not happy._

* * *

Lincoln was having second thoughts about Jiaying's plan. Having spent time at S.H.I.E.L.D. and hearing about it from Jemma, he knew that they were good and they didn't deserve to die. Besides, it sounded too similar to Bathory's plan to turn all of humanity into Homosuperiors. Skye, Mack, May, Fitz and Coulson were on the _Iliiad_. Lincoln decided to try to get them off, but he knew that Skye was the only one who trusted him (apart from Jemma) but even that was uncertain as he was 'working' with Jiaying. He had to attempt to convince them that he wasn't their enemy.

"Lincoln." He was brought out of his thoughts by Jiaying. "What are you thinking?"

 _What am I thinking? Oh, just that I'm worried about S.H.I.E.L.D., your plan is too similar to Bathory's and if anything happens to Fitz then Jemma will kill me._

"Just wondering if this is the right thing to do." he told her, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't.

"I know you're conflicted about this, Lincoln." she said. 'Conflicted' wasn't the right word for it. "Come. Let me show you something."

With a bad feeling in his stomach, Lincoln followed Jiaying through the ship until they stopped outside a door at the end of a corridor. She pushed the door open and led him in. Lincoln stopped and stared in shock.

"Jemma?" he asked. His cousin was handcuffed to a metal chair in the middle of the room, being guarded by Gordon.

"Lincoln." Jemma replied, quietly. He could tell she was scared, but it was subtle. He moved towards her but Gordon stepped in front of him.

"Move." Lincoln said, firmly. Despite having no eyes, Gordon stared back at him. Eventually, Gordon moved and Lincoln moved over to Jemma and crouched down next to her. "Jemma. Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Lincoln." Jemma replied. "I'm not hurt. I'm fine." Her voice shook slightly and he pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder, hidden from Jiaying and Gordon. "Find May." Lincoln nodded.

"Ok." he whispered in her ear, turning his head so that Jiaying and Gordon couldn't see him speak. "I'll find her." He pulled back and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't worry, Jemma." His voice was back to normal volume now.

"I can take care of myself, Lincoln." said Jemma. He gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead then stood up, his hand resting on her shoulder. He turned to Jiaying and Gordon.

"Don't worry, Lincoln." said Jiaying, walking towards him. "Jemma will be fine. We won't hurt her, unless you decide on turning against us." Lincoln felt the familiar wave of fear for Jemma building up in him.

"Please don't hurt her." he said, his own voice now shaking.

"I give you my word, Lincoln. She will be safe." Jiaying told him. "Gordon will take good care of her."

"Lincoln." said Jemma. He looked down at her. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Lincoln nodded, bent down and kissed her again on the forehead then ruffled her hair which made her smile.

"Stay safe, Jemma." he said.

"You too, Lincoln." she replied. He stood back up and looked sternly at Jiaying and Gordon.

"If either of you hurt her, you'll regret it." he warned them.

"Understood." said Jiaying.

Lincoln headed out of the room and went to find May. He and Jemma had agreed that if they were ever to tell any of the team the truth then May and Bobbi would be first. He followed the sounds of fighting coming from the distance and came across May taking down an Inhuman. The two of them looked at each other, but didn't do anything.

"Agent May." said Lincoln, raising his hands to show that he wasn't a threat. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need your help." May studied him for a while, obviously working out if he was telling the truth which she decided he was.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Jiaying's taken Jemma hostage." explained Lincoln, knowing that his use of Jemma's first name would alert May. "Jemma told me to come and find you. I need to get her out of here."

"Where is she?" asked May. Lincoln led her to where Jemma was being held and stopped outside the door.

"Just a heads up, Gordon's in there with her." he said. May nodded and pulled out her gun. Lincoln opened the door and they burst in.

"Get away from Simmons!" May exclaimed, pointing her gun at Gordon. Lincoln held up his hand, a ball of electrical energy generating.

"Get away from Jemma!" he exclaimed.

"Jiaying will hear about this." said Gordon. He moved closer to them, and Lincoln's powers and May's grip on her gun increased. "Your cousin will be in more danger than she already is."

"Cousin?" asked May. She looked from Gordon to Jemma to Lincoln and it clicked. "Cousin."

"What makes you think you can stop me?" asked Gordon.

"I've dealt with teleporters before." said Lincoln. "Agent May is one of the deadliest S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ever." He smiled. "And Jemma _hates_ being kidnapped!"

From behind Gordon came a loud cry and Jemma hit him over the head with the chair.

"Simmons." said May, putting her gun away and moving towards the young biochemist.

"Agent May!" said Jemma, hugging her in relief. "Lincoln!" She then rushed over to her cousin, who brought her into a tight and comforting hug.

"Hey, Jem." said Lincoln.

May watched them, smiling. She could see how close they were. Even if she didn't know that they were cousins, she would've guessed that there was something between them...not romantic, not platonic, but something else. The kind of bond you had with someone who you were that close to and could trust completely. It was the same bond she had seen with Simmons, Fitz and Skye. A family-like bond, which in Simmons and Lincoln's case was a literal bond.

"So." she said. Jemma and Lincoln came out of the hug and looked at her, their arms round each other. "Cousins?" They nodded.

"We kept it secret to keep people safe." explained Jemma. "Lincoln's pissed off some people who would use me to get to him, and since my dad works for Roxxon Oil I've had my fair share of kidnappings."

"We'd like to keep it secret, if that's alright." said Lincoln.

"Of course." replied May, nodding. "I'll keep your secret, but you know it's going to come out eventually."

"We know." he said. "Jemma said that if we ever told anyone, it would be you and Bobbi."

"I knew I could trust the two of you to keep it secret." said Jemma. May smiled.

"We will. You haven't told Fitz and Skye?"

"We need to keep them safe" said Jemma.

"You know you're going to have to tell them at some point, right?"

"We know." said Lincoln.

"Ok. You two, go and find Skye. Help her and Mack off this ship." May told them. "Simmons, make sure none of them kill Lincoln. Tensions are running high right now."

"Yeah, we hadn't noticed." said Lincoln, smiling. May and Jemma rolled their eyes, then Jemma noticed something.

"Gordon's gone." she said. Lincoln and May turned to where Gordon had been lying unconscious on the floor and saw that he had teleported away.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Lincoln. "He's gone to get Jiaying." May pulled her gun out of its holster.

"Come on." she said. "I'm getting you out of here."


	3. Home Comforts (03x03)

_After Jemma returns from Maveth, she has trouble coping. It doesn't help that her cousin, Lincoln, is currently on the run from the ATCU._

* * *

Jemma had had no idea that Lincoln was in trouble until Daisy had gotten the phone call from him. She was worried about him. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how without revealing the truth. The other members of the team thought that this was just her PTSD from her time on the planet, but Bobbi was the only one who noticed the difference. There was a knock on Jemma's bedroom door and she looked up.

"Come in." she said. The door opened. "Bobbi."

"Hey, Simmons." Bobbi replied, sitting down on the bed facing her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jemma lied.

"Simmons, I know you're lying." Bobbi said. "It's not just your PTSD. There's something else. What is it?" Jemma hesitated before deciding to tell her.

"I'm worried about Lincoln." she said, eventually.

"Why?" asked Bobbi, confused. As far as she and the rest of the team, with the exception of May, were concerned, Jemma and Lincoln weren't even that close. Jemma looked at the wall opposite her bed, thinking, and decided to tell her the truth.

"Because...because Lincoln's my cousin." she replied.

"He is?" asked Bobbi. Jemma nodded. "You kept that quiet."

"When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, we made sure that no connection could be made between us. Lincoln's pissed off some people in the past, so he wanted to keep me away from them as well." Jemma explained. "As soon as Skye went through Terrigenesis, Lincoln and I knew that we'd come across each other again."

"So, when you were acting anti-Inhuman during that time..." said Bobbi.

"I was upset about Trip." said Jemma. She smiled. "Lincoln gave me a lecture about it when we got him and Mike back from HYDRA. He understood why I was feeling the way I was. But he got me back to my usual self." Bobbi smiled.

"Have you spoken to him since you came back?" she asked. Jemma shook her head.

"I don't know his number. He'll be using a burner phone, knowing him. I'd ask Daisy, but I wouldn't know how to explain it to her without telling her the truth."

"I'll track him down for you." said Bobbi.

"Really?" asked Jemma. "You'd do that? Oh, thank you, Bobbi!"

"Daisy's not the only one who can track down a burner phone." said Bobbi, smiling. "It would be good for you and Lincoln to talk to each other. You need a distraction and he needs to know that you're safe, unless Daisy's already told him which she probably has. But it would be better coming from you." Jemma smiled and hugged Bobbi. "You should get some rest, Jemma."

"That's what I've been doing." said Jemma.

"You were stuck on another planet for six months! You need to recover. Besides, better me telling you that than Lincoln, right?"

"Oh God, yes!" Jemma groaned, knowing exactly how her cousin would be acting towards her right now. Bobbi stood up.

"Get some sleep, Jemma." she said. "I'll track down Lincoln." Jemma lay down and hugged her stuffed tiger, a gift to her from Lincoln, and settled down in bed as Bobbi walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Bobbi went to the lab and set her undetectable burner phone tracker trying to find Lincoln. A while later it beeped and she got his number. After getting rid of the tracker, she walked to a private part of the base and pulled out her phone and dialled Lincoln's number.

" _Hello?_ " he answered.

"Lincoln, it's Bobbi." she replied.

" _Bobbi?_ " he asked. " _How did you get this number? Wait, you're S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course you found this number_."

"We're not still tracking you if that's what you're worried about." Bobbi replied. "Besides, Daisy's not the only one who can track a burner phone."

" _Oh. Thanks_."

"You're welcome."

" _Daisy told me that you got Jemma back from the alien planet_." said Lincoln. " _How is she?_ "

"She's coping." said Bobbi. "She misses her cousin."

" _Jemma told you, then?_ "

"She did. I'm going to give you her phone number so that you can talk to her. She'll need to hear your voice, and I'm guessing you'll need to hear hers as well." Bobbi gave him Jemma's phone number.

" _Ok. Thank you, Bobbi_." said Lincoln.

"You're welcome, Lincoln." replied Bobbi, smiling. "Don't die out there." He laughed.

" _I'll try not to_."

* * *

Lincoln leant against the stone wall and looked at the phone, then dialled Jemma's number.

" _Hello?_ " Jemma replied. Lincoln automatically smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Peanut." he said, using her childhood nickname.

" _Tiger!_ " she exclaimed, happily, using his childhood nickname. " _Where are you? Are you alright? It's so good to hear your voice!_ " Lincoln laughed. Five seconds into the phone call and she was already back to her old self.

"I'm alright, Jemma. I'm safe. It's good to hear your voice too." he replied. "What about you? How are you coping? And don't lie to me, because I will know!"

" _I'm alright, Lincoln_." she replied. " _My cardiovascular, inner ear, respiratory...they all got used to not being on Earth. Different atmosphere, different oxygen levels, different gravity_."

"I'm impressed that you managed to survive six months on that planet, given that the human body can survive three days without water, three weeks without food and three minutes without air." Jemma laughed.

" _Thank you, Dr. Campbell_."

"You're welcome, Dr. Simmons." he replied, laughing. The two of them fell silent for a while. "Jemma?"

" _Lincoln?_ "

"I'm going to come and see you."

" _What? You can't get into the base..._ "

"Oh, please! I was a paranormal super soldier-slash-assassin for Ultra." he reminded her. "I can get into the base without being detected."

" _Lincoln..._ "

Lincoln focused on using his Inhuman powers to teleport himself into Jemma's bunk at the Playground. She looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise and happiness.

"Lincoln!" she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms round him. Lincoln smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Jemma." he said. They sat down on the bed and Jemma curled up and Lincoln wrapped his arms round her.

"Please...come back home." she said.

"I want to, but I can't." he replied. "The ATCU are still after me. I want to wait for it to die down before coming back."

"What about Ultra?" she asked. "How do you know they haven't seen your face plastered all over the news and are going to find you?"

"They won't." he said.

"But if they do? They've already put you through a lot, Lincoln. I...I don't want them to get you again." Lincoln pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"Hey, I will _never_ let Ultra take me back!" he told her. "And I will never let them take you either. You know that."

"I know." Jemma replied, nodding. "But you _need_ to come home, Lincoln! I need you. Daisy needs you." Lincoln bent his head. " _Please_ , Lincoln!"

"You know if I wanted to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D., I would." he said. "But I need to keep running."

"Bullshit!" she exclaimed, annoyed. "The longer you're on the run, the more you're in danger! I don't want the ATCU, or Ultra, getting their hands on you!"

"I'll be fine, Jem. You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help it." she replied. Lincoln remembered his conversation with Daisy at the apartment.

"How's Daisy?" he asked.

"She's worried about you." said Jemma. "She got really mad at Mack and Coulson for putting the tracker on you." Lincoln laughed.

"Of course she did." he said. "But I should stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D. until this is all sorted out. I'll keep in touch with you and Daisy." Jemma nodded.

"Ok." she said. "Stay safe, Lincoln. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'll try to stay out of trouble." said Lincoln. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She lay down in bed and he tucked her in, stroking her hair gently. "I love you, Jemma."

"I love you too, Lincoln." Jemma replied. He stayed with her until she fell asleep then slipped out of the room.

He quietly walked around the base, sticking to the shadows. He found Bobbi in the lab and got her attention by making her computer flicker slightly. She looked up and saw him, then walked out of the lab and they stood in a quiet corner of the base.

"Thank you, Bobbi." he said.

"You're welcome, Lincoln." Bobbi replied, smiling. "Are you doing alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." he replied. She studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Good." Bobbi pulled him into a hug. "I'll keep an eye on Jemma and Daisy for you."

"Thank you." said Lincoln. They pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"Don't die out there." she reminded him. He smiled back.

"I won't." he said. Lincoln nodded a goodbye and slipped undetected out of the base.


	4. Safety (03x07)

_Jemma and Lincoln talk after Lincoln decides to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D._

* * *

Lincoln found Jemma looking out of a window in a quiet part of the base.

"Hey." he said. She turned and moved towards him, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, Lincoln." she said.

"I told you I'd be safe." he replied. They pulled out of the hug and Lincoln affectionately cupped her face in his hands. "How have you been?"

"Alright." she replied. "I told Fitz about my time on the alien planet. I would've told you but..."

"I was busy trying not to get killed by the ATCU or Lash." said Lincoln.

"I didn't want to worry you." she replied.

"Worry me? My little cousin got stuck on an alien planet for six months." Jemma smiled.

"There was someone else there. An astronaut called Will Daniels. He helped me survive. Fitz is helping me find a way to open the portal again so we can get him back."

"That's good. You'll need to be careful that HYDRA don't find out about you reopening the portal, though." Lincoln warned her. "Something like that, they'll want it for themselves. They might even try and take you and Fitz since you're the only two people who know how the Monolith works."

"We'll be careful, Lincoln." said Jemma, nodding. "You don't need to worry about us."

"I'm your cousin and Fitz is your boyfriend. It's my job to worry about the two of you." said Lincoln.

"Help us with the Monolith." said Jemma. "I know S.H.I.E.L.D. don't trust you, but you trust me."

"Of course I'll help you." said Lincoln. "Will helped you survive. The least we can do is owe him a return to Earth."

"Thank you!" Jemma exclaimed, happily, hugging him.

"You're welcome." he said, smiling and hugging her. The two cousins stayed that way for a while before pulling out of it. "I should get back to Daisy."

"I should get back to Fitz." said Jemma. "Join us in the lab later?"

"Sure." he said.


	5. Sleep Tight (03x11)

_Lincoln finds Jemma asleep in the lab having nightmares about her torture at the hands of Ward, and helps her through it._

* * *

Lincoln wandered off to the lab to check on Jemma and Fitz. He had found himself becoming very protective of the two scientists and was constantly making sure that they were alright. He walked into the lab and saw that Fitz had gone, but Jemma was resting her head on the table, sleeping. He smiled and quietly walked over to her then stopped, his smile fading as she started to whimper and move around in her sleep.

She was having a nightmare.

Lincoln knew that Jemma had told Andrew that she didn't have PTSD, but he also knew that it could come weeks, months, even years after the event. It was months after she had been stranded on Maveth for six months and then tortured by Ward.

"Jemma?" he asked, crouching down to her level and gently shaking her. "Jemma, it's Lincoln. Can you hear me? Jemma!" She cried out and woke up. Lincoln caught hold of her before she fell off the lab stool. "Jemma?" She calmed down and looked at him.

"Lincoln?" she asked. He smiled.

"It's me." he said.

"Did I fall asleep in the lab again?"

"You did. You had a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea. She hesitated. "Was it Ward?" She nodded.

"It's been three months." she said. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Your mind's just trying to cope with what happened." said Lincoln, putting his hand on top of hers. "You're safe now, Jemma. Ward's dead. He can't hurt you, or anyone else, ever again." Jemma nodded and hugged him. "I'm going to take you back to bed."

"Lincoln..."

"Jemma. Bed." he told her, firmly. She nodded. He took her back to her room, turned away as she changed into her pyjamas then tucked her in. "Night, Peanut."

"Night, Tiger."


	6. Shake and Bake (03x12)

_Jemma teases Lincoln after walking in on him and Daisy in the gym and after he has sex with Daisy._

* * *

"Oh. So sorry." said Jemma. She had headed to the gym expecting to find Lincoln there. What she had not expected to see was him lying on the floor with Daisy straddling him. "Um, there's something going on with Creel's DNA sample. I could really use a doctor who understands Inhuman biology." Daisy sighed.

"Well, I happen to have one of those right here." she said. She got up off Lincoln. "Go do your thing."

"We're gonna pick this right up where we left off." said Lincoln, grinning and standing up then walking off to the lab with Jemma. He recognised the look on his cousin's face. "Don't you dare, Jemma."

"So, what exactly were you and Daisy doing in there?" she asked. Lincoln laughed.

"Sparring." he said.

"Does sparring usually end up with you and your partner on the floor?"

"Shut up, Jemma." he said.

* * *

Jemma and Fitz were in the lab working on Creel's DNA when they felt a rumble which could only have been caused by Daisy. A few seconds later, there was an electrical surge which could only have been caused by Lincoln. The two scientists looked at each other, wondering what was going on, when Jemma suddenly remembered the...compromising position she had caught Lincoln and Daisy in earlier. She sighed.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Fitz.

"Hunter was right." she said. Fitz's eyes widened in realisation.

"Shake and Bake." he said. She nodded.


End file.
